Always In My Heart
by tofu.looks
Summary: Jihoon pindah ke Jepang demi membuat pikiran dan hati nya tenang. Itu di tahun ke tiga, saat Jihoon bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menyerupai kekasihnya itu. "—Namaku Sakigawa Hoshi..". SEQUEL OF ALWAYS IN MY HEART! /SOONHOON/HOWOO/HOHOON/DLDR/KEEP REVIEW/
1. Chapter 1

— **Flashback—**

" _ **M—marry me?"**_

"… _ **Be my wife?"**_

 _ **Seungkwan dan Wonwoo sama—sama bergumam diantara rasa bingung. Mata mereka masing—masing masih menatap balon—balon yang entah berapa jumlah nya itu bertebaran di udara dengan elok nya. Bahkan Seungkwan dan Wonwoo sama- sama mengadah saat balon—balon itu sudah sangat jauh di atas.**_

 _ **Jihoon juga sama dengan mereka. Menatap balon-balon itu bingung. Lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan bingung juga.**_

 _ **Ngomong—ngomong, Mingyu dan Vernon mana? Ah!—Apa jangan-jangan?—**_

" _ **Seungkwannie!"**_

" _ **Wonwoo!"**_

 _ **Mereka berdua plus Jihoon berbalik. Bahkan Soonyoung yang sedang memegang ice cream yang hendak mencair itu juga berbalik. Dan mereka tidak bisa lebih tidak terkejut lagi saat Mingyu dan Hansol di ujung sana, memegang balon yang tadi baru saja berterbangan. Mingyu memegang yang warna Tosca, dengan tulisan "Wonwoo, would you be my wife?" bewarna putih di depannya, Hansol memegang yang warna merah, tulisan depannya adalah "Seungkwannie, marry me.." dengan tinta warna putih juga.**_

 _ **Jihoon melirik kedua temannya yang bahkan matanya sudah berair. Terharu. Dan Jihoon sangat yakin, itu adalah tetesan air mata kebahagiaan..**_

 _ **Wonwoo dan Seungkwan sama—sama berlari ke pasangan masing—masing, dan setelah nya mereka berpelukan dengan erat.**_

 _ **Jihoon dan Soonyoung melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Jujur, Jihoon merasa sedikit sesak di dada nya. Melihat kedua sahabatnya yang kini sedang berada di puncak kebahagiaan seharusnya membuat dia merasa senang juga. Tapi yang dia rasakan hanyalah kecemburuan. Bukan. Bukan Jihoon menyukai salah satu dari pasangan mereka. Hanya saja Jihoon merasa cemburu pada nasib mereka. Mingyu dan Hansol sama—sama pintar dalam membahagiakan pasangan mereka.**_

 _ **Jihoon lebih cemburu lagi pada fakta kalau mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi. Padahal yang menjalin hubungan lebih dulu adalah dirinya dengan Soonyoung. Bahkan sudah 9 tahun! Tapi kenapa Soonyoung sampai sekarang belum bisa memberi kepastian?**_

 _ **Jihoon menatap Soonyoung disamping nya. Dan Soonyoung juga balik menatapnya. Itu adalah tatapan iri juga kekecewaan. Soonyoung bisa menangkap itu.**_

 _ **Jihoon terlihat menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Dan Soonyoung bisa merasa lebih remuk lagi saat JIhoon dengan tiba—tiba membuang ice cream ditangannya yang dibeli Soonyoung ke tanah sebelum berjalan bertolak belakang dari arah Wonwoo dan Seungkwan tadi. Meninggalkan Soonyoung.**_

 _ **Soonyoung tersenyum kecut, dada nya juga mendadak ngilu melihat apa yang baru saja Jihoon lakukan.**_

" _ **Bersabarlah sayang, aku juga sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang besar.."**_

— **Flashback End—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Title**_

 **Always In My Heart**

 _ **Author**_

 **Yehetohorat794**

 _ **Cast(s)**_

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Boo Seungkwan (GS)**

 **And the other…**

 _ **Genre**_

 **Romance—Angst—Drama**

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **Semua milik Tuhan**_

 _ **Summary**_

" **Bersabarlah sayang, aku juga sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang besar"—Kwon Soonyoung / Jihoon hanya ingin cincin ikatan itu juga melingkar di kedua jari manis mereka.** **/SOONHOON/** **((p.s : coba dengernya pake lagu joy ft. lim seung ong – always in my heart (smstation)))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—Kau harus lihat, Jihoonie! Gaun pernikahan ku sangat indah! Ada beberapa mutiara melingkari bagian leher nya dan beberapa permata di selipkan di bagian pinggang! Mingyu sendiri yang men—desain nya!"

"—Wah.. Kau sangat beruntung, Won.. Hansol malah bilang kalau pernikahan berserta pakaiannya sederhana saja.. Kata nya bernuansa putih sudah kelihatan mewah tapi tetap terkesan simple.."

Jihoon diam sambil tersenyum tipis mendengar kedua sahabatnya yang kini sedang bercerita tentang persiapan pernikahan mereka dengan sangat semangat. Seungkwan dan Wonwoo memang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Mingyu dan Hansol sama—sama melamar mereka berdua saat mereka sedang triple—date (Hari itu Jihoon ikut dengan Soonyoung). Mingyu dan Hansol sepertinya sama—sama bekerja sama dalam mengejutkan kekasih mereka. Dengan cara menyewa taman yang besar itu dan juga menyediakan balon—balon besar berterbangan.

Jihoon ingat balon—balon itu semuanya bertuliskan dengan tulisan "Wonwoo, would you be my wife?" untuk yang warna nya hijau tosca dan "Seungkwannie, marry me.." untuk yang warna nya merah darah. Jihoon bahkan terpanjat sesaat saat balon—balon itu mengapung di udara dengan indah nya. Bahkan saat itu Soonyoung juga sama terkejut nya.

"Aku sangat berbahagia melihat kalian senang begini.."

Jihoon berujar sebelum kembali tersenyum tipis. Ya dia bahagia, tapi juga merasa iri disaat yang bersamaan.

Wonwoo tersenyum bersamaan dengan Seungkwan. Mereka tau apa yang Jihoon rasakan. Mereka mengerti dengan Jihoon. Mereka tau kalau Jihoon tidak sepenuhnya bahagia.

"—Aku akan coba berbicara dengan Soonyoung, Ji.. Tenang saja.. Aku yakin dia sangat mencintai mu, kok! Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan hubungan kalian terus—terusan dalam label 'pacaran'" Seungkwan bicara sambil mengusap—usap punggung Jihoon. Berusaha untuk menguatkan Jihoon yang kini mungkin sedang merasa di gantung oleh Soonyoung.

"Kami akan selalu berada di dekat mu, kok!" Wonwoo ikut berbicara dengan senyuman lembut nya. Jihoon otomatis juga ikut tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Terimakasih, kalian benar—benar sahabat ku.."

.

.

.

"— _Jihoonie, dimana?"_

"Café."

" _Café? Café biasa? Aku jemput, ya?"_

"Tidak perlu."

Setelahnya Jihoon langsung memutuskan panggilannya dengan Soonyoung. Wonwoo baru saja di jemput Mingyu setelah sebelum nya Hansol menjemput Seungkwan.

Jihoon benar—benar ingin menangis keras. Jihoon hanya ingin ikatan yang pasti! Jihoon sudah menginginkan pernikahan dari setahun yang lalu. Umur nya lama kelamaan menjadi tua dan bahkan sudah mau memasuki kepala tiga walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat seperti umur anak kuliahan. Tapi kenapa Soonyoung masih belum melamarnya dan serasa menggantungnya?

Jihoon mengusap—usap wajahnya yang terasa kaku. Sedari tadi mungkin dia memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Latte di depannya bahkan dari tadi belum di sentuhnya. Mungkin malah sudah dingin.

Jihoon meletakkan wajahnya di lipatan lengannya yang terletak di atas meja. Mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya yang kini sedang berpikir buruk. Spekulasi—spekulasi tentang Soonyoung.

Rambut sebahu nya yang baru—baru ini dia cat warna pink (karena permintaan Soonyoung) dibiarkannya tergerai sampai menutupi lehernya. Semua orang mungkin akan menanggap bahwa Jihoon adalah anak kuliahan yang sedang stress karena skripsi yang belum kelar. Tapi orang—orang di café ini tau, bahwa Jihoon adalah wanita dewasa yang umur nya sudah menginjak 28 tahun dan mempunyai kekasih dengan mata segaris.

"Tidak mau memesan salah satu dessert?"

Jihoon sontak mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit tersenyum tipis saat matanya menangkap seorang Seungcheol sedang duduk di bangku depannya. Seungcheol adalah pelayan di Café ini, dan juga sekaligus pemiliknya. Umurnya diatas Jihoon setahun.

"Tidak selera,"

"Kalau begitu harus selera.."

Jihoon mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya saat Seungcheol meletakkan Strawberry Creammy Cake di atas meja nya beserta garpu kecilnya. Seungcheol benar—benar tau apa yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Jihoon mengambil garpu dan menyuapkan sesuap kue ke mulut nya. Tersenyum manis pada Seungcheol saat merasakan cream Strawberry itu meleleh di lidahnya. Seungcheol membalas senyumannya.

"Sedang ada masalah?"

Jihoon tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. Dan tentu saja Seungcheol tau apa jawabannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jeonghan—eonnie?"

"Tetap sulit. Jeonghan seperti nya semakin mendekat pada Jisoo.."

"Kalau begitu, semangat dalam mengejarnya!"

Seungcheol tertawa kecil, tangannya hendak meluncur tepat ke atas kepala Jihoon—

—Kalau saja tidak ada tangan mencengkram kuar pergelangan tangannya.

"—Jauhkan tangan mu dari Jihoon ku!"

Soonyoung pelaku nya. Tanpa memerdulikan kue gratisan yang bahkan belum habis, Soonyoung menarik pergelangan tangan Jihoon keluar café dengan sedikit kasar. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Dan bibirnya terkatup dingin.

Mereka sudah berada di depan Mobil Soonyoung. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung marah, sama dengan yang dilakukan Soonyoung kepadanya juga.

"Jihoon! Kenapa berdekatan dengan nya!"

"Apa urusan mu!? Sudah kubilang tidak perlu menjemput ku, kan!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh menjemput mu?! Kau kekasih ku!"

Jihoon mendengus kentara. Menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan sepele.

"Aku muak, Soonyoung!"

Jihoon menggunakan telunjuk nya untuk mendaratkan ujungnya di dada Soonyoung yang masih memakai jas hitam kerja nya.

"—Aku muak dengan kata 'kekasih'! Tidak bisa kah kau memberi kepastian kepada ku?! Tanggal 29 nanti adalah hari kita yang ke 9 tahun! Tak bisakah kau lebih dewasa?!"

Soonyoung diam. Rambut hitam legam nya terlihat bergerak ke kanan sesuai arah mata angin. Begitu juga dengan rambut pink Jihoon. Soonyoung tetap menatap ke dalam mata nya. Jihoon harusnya tau, jenis tatapan apa itu. Bukankah Jihoon lulusan fakultas Psikologi?

"Masuk."

"Lihatlah! Kau tidak berani menjawab ku, kan! Sudah—"

"—JIHOON MASUK!"

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan mata berair nya. Soonyoung baru saja membentak nya? Setelah 8 tahun lebih, Soonyoung baru membentaknya?

"Ji—Jihoon.. A—Aku—"

Jihoon sudah keburu mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia mendorong dada Soonyoung agar menyingkir dari depannya.

Melangkah dengan langkah cepat dengan tangan kanan yang terus menghapus air mata yang entah kenapa terus meluncur keluar. Jihoon benar—benar merasa sesak. Apakah Soonyoung tidak lagi mencintai nya? Setelah 8 tahun?

"Jihoon! Jihoon! Berhenti! Ji—"

"—JANGAN IKUTI AKU!"

Jihoon yakin laki—laki yang dicintai nya itu berhenti disana. Maka dari itu Jihoon mempercepat langkah nya. Sedikit merasa lega saat mendapatkan taxi. Dia dengan cepat melesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam taxi itu dan setelahnya taxi itu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Soonyoung diam disana. Mengusak rambut hitamnya kasar.

"Sabar sayang.."

.

.

.

Jihoon tidak kembali ke apartemennya dengan Soonyoung. Dia kembali ke apartemen lama nya sebelum mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen yang dia beli dengan Soonyoung dengan tabungan masing—masing.

Bantal kepala dengan warna navy blue itu sudah basah akan air mata Jihoon. Entah sudah berapa jam Jihoon menangis dengan cara menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang sudah lama tidak digunakannya itu. Jihoon masih merasa sesak di dada nya.

Ini sudah kali keberapa dirinya dengan Soonyoung bertengkar. Soonyoung memang sering sekali menggunakan nada tinggi saat bertengkar dengan Jihoon selama ini, tapi untuk bentakan, Jihoon baru mendapatkannya hari ini.

Jihoon benar—benar tidak tahan. Benar—benar merasa cukup. Jihoon benar—benar ingin jauh dari Soonyoung. Melihat Soonyoung entah kenapa malah membuatnya ingin menangis.

Bagi Jihoon, Soonyoung sudah beda. Soonyoung yang dulu akan selalu menempel pada nya, bukannya malah lembur di kerjaannya dan membiarkan Jihoon menunggu di ruang tamu. Soonyoung yang dulu akan selalu menciumnya sebagai permintaan maaf, tapi, akhir—akhir ini Jihoon tak mendapat ciuman itu lagi.

Jihoon merasa Soonyoung sudah jauh. Jihoon merasa Soonyoung sudah tidak mau berjalan bersama nya. Mengingat dulu Soonyoung adalah pria yang bebas dan liar, agak brandalan, membuat Jihoon yakin, 8 tahun adalah batas maksimal Soonyoung menjadi anak baik.

Yang intinya adalah, Jihoon yakin, Soonyoung tidak mencintai nya lagi.

.

.

.

Wanita mungil itu menggeliat di dalam kukungan seseorang. Matanya masih sepenuhnya terpejam, tapi dia bisa merasakan ada usapan di kepalanya. Menggeliat sekali lagi, Jihoon lalu mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Dan sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Selamat pagi."

Jihoon tak menjawab nya. Dia mendorong laki—laki di depannya dengan sedikit keras sebelum berbalik dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Keluar."

Suara Jihoon membuat laki—laki itu terpanjat. "Aku baru sampai, sayang. Kenapa langsung mengusir ku.." Soonyoung berucap lembut, sementara hatinya terasa tercabik mendengar kekasihnya berbicara kasar pada nya.

Jihoon tidak menjawabnya. Ia tetap memunggungi Soonyoung.

"Jihoonie.."

Tangan Soonyoung terulur, hendak mengusap kepala Jihoon. Tapi terhenti saat merasakan Jihoon menjauhkan kepalanya dengan sekali gerakan.

Soonyoung merasa hatinya semakin terasa tercabik. Jihoon benar—benar menolak kehadirannya.

"Jihoon.."

Soonyoung bisa melihat kekasihnya itu menghela nafas dari punggung nya. Dan setelahnya, perempuan itu langsung berbalik, duduk menghadap Soonyoung.

Harusnya Soonyoung senang karena Jihoon sudah mau menatapnya, tapi jika Jihoon menatapnya dengan mata berair dan pipi basah, bagaimana dia bisa senang?

"Jihoon—Soal semalam, aku bisa jelaskan.. Banyak yang terjadi di kantor sema—"

"—Soonyoung-ah.."

Jihoon dengan tiba—tiba memotongnya. Menatap kedalam matanya dengan mata berkaca itu juga senyuman yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan di mata Soonyoung.

"…Mari kita akhiri.."

.

.

.

Sudah minggu ke—3 terhitung semenjak Jihoon mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon yang mengakhiri dan Soonyoung tetap tidak menerima nya.

Soonyoung tetap menolak. Dia bahkan tetap mengirimkan pesan manis ke ponsel Jihoon. Dan Jihoon tidak mau membuka satu pun dari semua pesan itu. Jihoon tau, jika dirinya membuka salah satu pesannya saja, dia akan menangis. Dia tau dia lemah jika tentang Soonyoung. Dan Jihoon tidak bohong kalau dihatinya masih ada seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon sedang berada di kediaman Seungkwan. Wonwoo, juga ada di situ. Mereka memang suadah berjanji untuk bertemu, dan Seungkwan mengusulkan tempat di rumahnya.

"Tidak usah repot—repot, Seungkwan-ah.."

Wonwoo berujar sambil menepuk pundak Seungkwan yang sedang meletakkan 3 gelas syrup lychee di atas meja kecil di depan Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Seungkwan hanya tertawa dan bilang tidak masalah.

Seungkwan lalu menempatkan bokongnya di samping Jihoon, mereka terlibat perbincangan kecil. Dan kini mengenai gaun pernikahan nya,

"—Seungkwan-ah, sudah fitting?"

"—Belum, lusa kami akan pergi ke butik untuk fitting.. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"—Sudah, semalam.. untung saja berat ku tidak naik.."

Jihoon sebenarnya hanya diam mendengar percakapan mereka. Jihoon tidak berniat masuk ikut ke dalam perbincangan seru mereka yang seputar pernikahan mereka yang tinggal 1 minggu lagi di laksanakan. Mereka akan menikah di gedung yang sama. Di tanggal dan waktu yang sama.

Sungguh, Jihoon sangat ingin seperti mereka. Dan di dalam hatinya, dia juga masih mengharapkan Soonyoung datang membawa nya cincin dan melamar nya.

"Umm, Jihoon—ah?"

"Ne?" Jihoon sedikit tersentak saat menjawab, karena dia baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jihoon, ingin gaun seperti apa jika nanti menikah?"

Jihoon melipat bibir nya. Jihoon sudah merancang nya di pikirannya. Dulu sebelum tidur, dia sering sekali membayangkan dirinya berdiri di altar dengan gaun impiannya bersama Soonyoung disampingnya.

"Gaun yang…"

Jihoon tersenyum tipis tiba—tiba, dia teringat Soonyoung.

"…Gaun dengan warna putih berkilau. Tidak terlalu terbuka.."—karena Soonyoung tidak suka. Jihoon melanjutkannya di dalam hati. Matanya sedikit berair ketika mengingat Soonyoung.

"…Aku menginginkan simpul bunga yang berkilau dengan warna soft pink di tepi pinggang kanan ku.. Beberapa renda di lengan dan juga selayar di belakang.. Aku ingin selayar nya melebihi tinggi badan ku…"

Wonwoo dan Seungkwan sama—sama diam mendengar Jihoon berbicara. Mereka tahu, Jihoon sedang menahan tangisnya. Mereka tahu, Jihoon sudah berakhir dengan Soonyoung. Dan Mereka tahu, mereka berdua, Soonyoung dan Jihoon masih sama—sama saling mencintai.

"…Aku tidak suka yang terlalu mewah. Aku suka yang sederhana, Soonyoung juga—"

Jihoon tiba—tiba terdiam dengan mata yang semakin berair. Dia masih menganggap Soonyoung. Dia masih mencintai Soonyoung.

Jihoon mendongak sambil tertawa, hendak mencegah air mata yang hendak keluar. Ia tidak mau ada air mata yang keluar lagi.

"..Bagaimana dengan cincin? Inginnya seperti apa?" Kali ini Wonwoo yang bertanya,

"Cincin?"

Jihoon menatap jari manisnya yang terlihat mungil dan putih.

"…Aku tidak ingin yang terlalu indah. Aku mau yang sederhana, bahkan jika tidak ada permata ataupun apapun aku tidak apa—apa. Aku hanya ingin ada nama nya di sisi dalam cincin ku. Dan nama ku di sisi dalam cincin nya.."

Jihoon menghela nafas sebelum menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum paksa.

"…Tapi, tidak ada gaun.. Tidak ada cincin.. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya.."

.

.

.

Jihoon tidak tahu. Wonwoo dan Seungkwan saling melempar tatapan yang hanya mereka yang tau artinya.

.

.

.

"— _Jihoon, kau dimana? Kau harus datang! Pokoknya kami akan marah jika kau tidak datang!"_

Suara Seungkwan menggema di telinga Jihoon melalui ponsel yang dia letakkan tepat di depan telinga nya. Jihoon terkekeh sekilas,

"Tenang saja, Seungkwan-ah, aku tidak mungkin tidak menghadirinya.. Aku ingin melihat kedua sahabatku menangis bahagia nanti.."

"— _Pokoknya, kau harus datang! Aku matikan, ya.. Eomma dan Appa-nya Hansol datang"_ _ **—**_ **PIP**

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya geli. Dia pasti datang. Tidak mungkin tidak. Sekarang dia baru saja mandi, hendak memakai gaun panjang putih nya saat Seungkwan meneleponnya dan berteriak panic. Jihoon tertawa kecil saat membayangkan wajah panic Seungkwan.

Jihoon lalu meletakkan ponsel nya dan memakai gaun bersih nya. Tangannya hendak menggapai relsleting yang terletak di bagian belakang gaunnya. Tapi, pergerakannya terhenti saat itu juga.

— **Flashback—**

"— _ **Ugh.. Kenapa tidak sampai juga sih.."**_

 _ **Jihoon menggerutu saat tangannya hendak meraih kancing belakang long-dress nya. Semakin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal saat mendengar suara tawa geli dari belakangnya. Dia bisa melihat pantulan kekasihnya dari cermin di depannya yang sedang menatap nya lucu.**_

" _ **Jangan tertawa!" Jihoon memperingati dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu. Tangannya semakin berusaha menggapai kancing itu.**_

 _ **Tapi tangannya terhenti saat tiba—tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Membuat otomatis tangannya berhenti berusaha untuk menggapai kancing dan beralih ke depan.**_

 _ **Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dari pantulan cermin di depan mereka.**_

" _ **Apa?" Jihoon berucap ketus, membuat Soonyoung semakin tertawa di samping leher nya. Jujur saja, Jihoon menyukai perbedaan tinggi mereka.**_

" _ **Kau cantik.."**_

" _ **Aku tahu.."**_

" _ **Cih, percaya diri sekali.."**_

 _ **Kini giliran Jihoon yang tertawa, dia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung tangan Soonyoung yang ada di perutnya sekarang.**_

 _ **Mereka mentap pantulan mereka berdua di depan cermin mereka. Mempertahankan senyuman di kedua wajah mereka berdua.**_

" _ **Tidak mau minta tolong kepada ku?"**_

 _ **Jihoon terkekeh kecil sebentar sebelum mengangguk kecil, "Tolong, Soonyoungie.."**_

 _ **Soonyoung terkekeh kecil sebelum mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi Jihoon. Setelahnya, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik ke atas relsleting gaun panjang Jihoon sampai ke atas. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, dia kembali memeluk Jihoon dari belakang.**_

" _ **Bagaimana jika tidak ada aku yang mengancingkannya, Jihoonie? Bagaimana kalau kau sendiri dan tidak bisa melakukannya? Kau harus berlatih mengaitkan relsleting mu sendiri, sayang.. Aku mungkin tidak ada bersama mu saat keadaan tertentu.."**_

 _ **Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum mengangguk kasar. Sekali lagi, Soonyoung tertawa di buatnya.**_

— **Flashback End—**

Jihoon meraasakan matanya kembali berair. Maka dia mendongak untuk mencegah air mata yang hendak keluar. Tangannya ia paksakan untuk meraih relsleting belakangnya.

"—Aku bisa.. Tanpa Soonyoung, aku bisa!"

Jihoon mensugestikan dirinya untuk kembali meraih relsleting yang dari tadi hendak di gapai nya itu. Dan matanya berbinar terang saat tangannya mendapatkan benda yang diharapkannya. Setelahnya dengan perlahan, dia menariknya ke atas. Lalu menghempaskan tangannya ke depan karena merasa pegal.

Tapi bukannya merasa senang, dia malah mengisak dengan keras. Hatinya sangat merindukan Soonyoung. Sangat. Wajah memohon Soonyoung, Aegyo nya, Perlakuan manis nya, semuanya sebenarnya Jihoon rindukan.

Tapi semua rasa kesal, kecewa, kemarahan dan kebencian menutupi semuanya. Jihoon seakan rabun atas perasaannya itu. Dia menganggap rasa rindunya itu adalah kebencian yang mendalam. Dia merasa dirinya lebih baik tanpa Soonyoung. Padahal dia tahu jelas, itu semua adalah kebohongan.

Dia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menangis, dia mulai memperbaiki make—up nya dan menyambar coat tebal di ujung sofa. Memakaikan coat itu ke tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, Jihoon merasa nyaman memakai coat ini. Tapi Jihoon menampik kenyataan bahwa ini adalah coat Soonyoung yang tertinggal di apartemennya ini.

Jihoon menyambar tas yang dia letakkan di sofa ruang tamu. Merogoh tas nya demi mendapatkan ponselnya. Hendak memberitahu Seungkwan atau Wonwoo kalau dia akan menuju ke venue. Tapi..

 **PRANGG!**

Jihoon segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh dan pecah. Mendekati pecahan beling kaca itu dengan hati—hati, Jihoon menatap serpihan kaca bingkai yang terbelah menjadi banyak bagian.

Awalnya Jihoon hanya menatap kaca—kaca yang bertebaran di sekitar lantai aprtemennya, tapi matanya membulat 2 kali lipat saat mendapatkan gambar seorang laki—laki di dalam bingkai yang kini kaca nya sudah pecah menjadi bagian—bagian itu.

Foto Soonyoung dan dirinya. Soonyoung yang sedang tersenyum manis dan sedang memeluk leher nya dari belakang. Foto yang sangat banyak kenangannya. Karena Jihoon bahkan menobatkan hari itu sebagai hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Pergi bersama Soonyoung ke Lotte Park.

Kenapa bisa jatuh? Jihoon mengadah, melihat dimana bingkai itu seharusnya di gantungkan. JIhoon yakin tidak ada angin tadi.

Mendadak Jihoon merasa sesak. Dada nya ngilu. Sesuatu seperti mengganjal dirinya, hatinya. Dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Kwon Soonyoung.

.

.

.

"—Apakah kau bersedia?"

"Saya bersedia!"

Kedua wanita dengan wajah cantik itu mengatakannya dengan serempak. Membuat para undangan sedikit tertawa geli melihat kegugupan yang terlalu kelihatan dari keduanya.

Jihoon bahkan juga tertawa geli. Kedua sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat gugup dan kaku. Begitu pula dengan pengantin laki—laki nya, hanya saja, Mingyu dan Vernon lebih pandai menyembunyikannya.

Jihoon tersenyum hangat saat Pendeta mengatakan untuk mencium pasangan masing—masing. Wajah Seungkwan dan Wonwoo terlihat memerah saat kedua suami mereka mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir istri mereka dengan pelan.

Jihoon masih merasa iri. Tapi, kebahagiaannya mentupi nya. Melihat Wonwoo dan Seungkwan sebahagia itu membuatnya juga merasakan eforia kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Sampai kapan mau menghindari ku?"

Jihoon sontak menoleh ke arah kanan. Dan semakin terkejut saat mendapatkan sosok yang sangat ingin ia hindarkan dan sangat ingin dia lupakan. Meskipun di lubuk hatinya paling dalam, dia sangat merindukan laki—laki ini.

Memasang tampang datar dan dingin, Jihoon menghela nafas sebelum mengeluarkan kalimatnya,

"Kenapa disini?"

"Mereka sahabatku, dan aku juga diundang.."

Laki—laki di depannya tersenyum bodoh sambil meletakkan tangannya di punggung tangan Jihoon. Dan Jihoon tidak bohong, kalau dia merindukan sentuhan ini.

Tapi tetap, dia sudah bulat akan putusannya. Dia menghempaskan tangan Soonyoung dengan keras ke kanan. Membuat pegangan Soonyoung pada punggung tangannya terlepas sempurna.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecut sebelum menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Jihoon.

"Apakah berminggu—minggu ini tidak cukup bagi mu, Jihoon? Aku lebih baik mati jika kau terus menolak ku."

Memasang senyum sinisnya, dia melirik Soonyoung dengan tatapan tajam nya,

"Kalau begitu mati lah, aku akan terus menolakmu."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan tak percaya nya sebelum mengulas senyum penuh arti nya. Dia kembali menangkap tangan Jihoon dan menggenggam nya erat. Matanya menatap tepat ke dalam mata Jihoon. Dan Jihoon bisa merasakan sesuatu yang beda dengan sinar mata Soonyoung. Sedikit…redup? Tapi tetap memancarkan kesenangan dan kekecewaannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Jihoonie.. Semua yang kau inginkan.. Aku sudah menyiapkannya.."

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung aneh, kemarahannya semakin di ubun—ubun. Menyiapkan apa? Menyiapkan hal yang akan dia gunakan untuk membuat Jihoon sakit lagi?

"Omong Kosong.. Berhenti bergurau, Soonyoung—ssi, lelucon mu sangat tidak lucu."

"Tolong.. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Jihoon. Kau pasti akan suka. Semua keinginanmu, aku membawanya, di mobil ku. Aku ingin kau menerimanya, sayang.."

Jihoon tetap membantah, "Tak kurasa setelah beberapa minggu kita berpisah, kau malah menjadi seorang yang suka berbohong… Cepat sekali perubahannya.."

Soonyoung mengeras di rahangnya, "Aku tidak berbohong dan kita tidak pernah berpisah! Ku mohon, Jihoonie.. Kau pasti akan bahagia.. Ikutlah ke luar venue ini sebentar, kita ke mobil ku.. Aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk mu.."

Jihoon menatap mata Soonyoung yang entah kenapa semakin redup, tidak memancarkan sinar yang biasanya sangat terang itu lagi. Jihoon tetap menatap mata Soonyoung. Berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi nihil. Sama sekali, Jihoon sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah altar. Seungkwan dan Wonwoo terlihat sedang berfoto dengan keluarga nya. Lalu mengalihkan kembali ke mata Soonyoung.

"Aku akan mati kalau kau menolakku terus, Jihoonie.. Kau adalah hidupku.."

Jihoon tak mau ambil pusing, dia berjalan mendahului Soonyoung ke luar venue.

.

.

.

Jihoon tetap diam saat Soonyoung menggenggam tangannya dan menarik nya ke luar area parkiran venue tadi. Sepertinya Soonyoung datang terlambat tadi, sehingga dia memarkirkan parkirannya di luar gerbang venue, di tepi jalan raya karena area parkiran sudah sangat penuh.

Jihoon tetap mengatupkan bibirnya saat Soonyoung mendaratkan kecupan pelan di dahi nya. Sebelum menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Jihoon merindukan pelukan Soonyoung.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Soonyoung berbisik di telinga Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon seakan tuli dan lebih mementingkan untuk memikirkan apakah Soonyoung benar—benar menyiapkan sesuatu.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecut sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Dia kembali mengecup dahi Jihoon. Membiarkan setetes air mata meluncur bebas di pipi kanan nya.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang.. Aku akan mengambilkan kejutan itu di mobil."

Jihoon tetap tidak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun saat Soonyoung sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

Beberapa detik Jihoon menunggu, akhirnya Soonyoung muncul kembali di hadapannya. Dengan kedua tangan di belakang. Jihoon tau, Soonyoung sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tapi, bisakah Jihoon berharap lebih?

"Apa itu?"

Soonyoung tidak menjawabnya. Dia memberikan senyuman paling lembut nya. Tapi sekali lagi, Jihoon serasa buta akan semuanya. Dia lebih mementingkan apa yang Soonyoung sembunyikan di belakang badannya.

"Kau membuang waktu ku, Soonyoung. Cepat tunjukkan apa—"

Dengan tiba—tiba, sebuah boneka beruang besar muncul dihadapannya. Beruang besar dengan pita kecil di leher dengan bordiran "Hug Me" di perut boneka itu. Warna nya cokelat muda, bahkan jika sekilas dilihat akan bewarna gold. Tingginya setengah dari tingginya Jihoon, dan Jihoon. Jihoon hanya bisa membalakkan mata nya. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

"Ini? Ini kejutannya?"

"Benar, Jihoonie! Ayo peluk dia!"

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung sekali lagi. Dia mengambil boneka besar itu dan mengangatnya tepat di depan Soonyoung.

Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Ini.. Ini kejutanmu?"

"Iya Jihoonie! Ayo peluk dia! Kau pasti akan terke—"

"—Kau bilang akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang besar, dan kau hanya menunjukkan boneka ini!?"

"Itu adalah kejutan yang besar, sayang! Ayo pel—"

"—BONEKA!?"

Soonyoung sontak diam saat Jihoon berteriak di depannya. Laki—laki ber—jas hitam kilat dengan pita kecil di lehernya tak bisa membuka suaranya saat melihat bertapa merahnya wajah Jihoon.

"—AKU SUDAH 28 TAHUN! DAN KAU MEMBERI KU BONEKA!?"

"—AKU MEMBUTUHKAN CINCIN, BODOH! AKU INGIN MENIKAH SEPERTI YANG DILAKUKAN WONWOO DAN SEUNGKWAN! AKU BUKAN MENGINGINKAN BONEKA BESAR YANG SAMA BODOHNYA DENGAN PEMBELINYA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

"—Sayang, peluk dia, kau—"

"—CUKUP BERCANDANYA, SOONYOUNG! KAU MEMBUATKU MERASA BODOH KARENA TELAH MENGHARAPKAN MU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENIRU MINGYU ATAU HANSOL, HAH!? MEREKA BISA MEMBUAT SEUNGKWAN DAN WONWOO MENANGIS BAHAGIA. TIDAK SEPERTI MU YANG SELALU MEMBUATKU MENANGIS SEDIH DAN MENJERIT!"

"—Tidak Jihoon. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak akan meniru Mingyu dan Hansol, aku punya cara sendiri. Tolong pelu—JIHOON!"

Soonyoung memekik keras saat dengan tiba—tiba Boneka pembeliannya Jihoon lempar ke tengah jalan. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan kecewa sebelum berlari ke area jalan dimana kendaraan melaju, matanya hanya menatap satu objek, Boneka Kejutan yang sedang terletak di sana. Di tengah jalan.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca belakang mobil Soonyoung. Merasa geram dengan kebodohan Soonyoung dan juga merasa marah akan kebodohannya yang mau mempercayai Soonyoung.

Kesal, marah, kecewa mewakilkan bagaimana yang dirasakan hati nya saat ini. Dengan kepalan tangan yang memutih, dia memukul kaca mobil Soonyoung dengan lumayan kuat, tapi belum bisa membuat kaca itu menjadi bagian—bagian yang terbagi-bagi.

 **BRMMM! CKITTT!**

Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Berair seketika.

Kaca di depannya menampilkan semuanya. Badan laki—laki itu terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya mengambil boneka besar itu setelah ditabrak kencang oleh sebuah mobil. Tangannya memegang erat lengan boneka besar itu, membiarkan dirinya melayang sebentar dan kepala yang dengan seketika menubruk kuat beton yang keras di tepi jalan. Darah mengalir dimana—mana. Kemeja dalam laki—laki itu memerah karena cairan pekat itu. Leher, wajah, semuanya basah akan darah.

Jihoon hanya butuh kurang dari 1 detik untuk berbalik dan berlari se kencang yang dia bisa. Tak memerdulikan gaun panjangnya yang kotor. Tidak memerdulikan heelsnya yang kini terlepas. Tidak memerdulikan kakinya yang lecet dan sedikit berdarah karena bergesekan keras dengan aspal yang panas. Dia bahkan juga menghiraukan air mata yang jatuh dengan deras melewati pipi bersih nya.

"SOONYOUNG! SOONYOUNG!" Jihoon berteriak keras saat dirinya tingga 3 meter dari laki-laki yang tergeletak dengan mata menutup dan boneka di atas badannya.

"SOONYOUNG! SOONYOUNG! BANGUN!"

Jihoon menangis sambil menjerit. Kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menangkup pipi orang yang tadi dia bentak. Membiarkan darah segar Soonyoung yang terus mengalir dari belakang kepalanya dan dahi nya membasahi telapak tangannya. Jihoon menangis bersimpuh di samping Soonyoung.

"Soonyoungie, ayo bangun! Bercanda mu tidak lucu, sayang.." Jihoon berujar sambil mengisak. Meletakkan kepala Soonyoung yang penuh darah itu ke pangkuannya. Membiarkan long—dressnya tercemar warna merah. Kini tidak seputih kapas lagi.

"Bangun sayang, bangun! Ayo bangun sayang! Kau ingin aku memeluk boneka itu, kan? Aku akan memeluknya, tapi kau harus bangun dulu, bangun sayang, BANGUN SOONYOUNG!"

Jihoon menjerit sambil memeluk kepala Soonyoung. Wajahnya sudah basah akan air mata, dan lehernya juga basah akan darah Soonyoung. Hidungnya mencium bau karat yang berasal dari darah Soonyoung yang ada di kepalanya. Air matanya jatuh semua mengenai kepala Soonyoung.

"Maafkan aku, a—aku yang menabraknya, ayo kita ke rumah saki—"

"DIAM!"

Jihoon berteriak di hadapan pemuda tampan yang kini sedang ikut bersimpuh disampingnya. Jihoon kembali menatap Soonyoung yang tetap tidak sadar.

"BANGUN SOONYOUNG! TUNJUKKAN PADA NYA KALAU KAU SEDANG BERCANDA! AYO BANGUN, SAYANG!"

Jihoon mengguncang—guncang badan Soonyoung dengan keras. Wajahnya yang basah akan air mata yang bahkan terus mengalir dari kedua matanya itu merunduk, memberikan kecupan pada bibir Soonyoung yang terkatup rapat.

"Soonyoung merindukan ku kan? Aku sudah menciummu, jadi kau bisa membuka mata. Soonyoung sering pura—pura tidur untuk mendapatkan ciumanku kan? Ayo Soonyoung, bangun! BANGUN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIMU CIUMAN LAGI JIKA KAU TIDAK BANGUN! BANGUN!"

Jihoon menenggelamkan wajah Soonyoung ke dada nya, membiarkannya menangis dengan memeluk tubuh Soonyoung.

"Bangun sayang.. Bangun.."

Jihoon berbisik getar di telinga Soonyoung. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Dia kembali menenggelamkan wajah Soonyoung yang penuh darah ke pelukannya, lalu mengisak dengan keras.

"Ji—JIHOON! SOONYOUNG! APA YANG TERJADI!?"

Suara dua perempuan dan beberapa orang yang menjerit menggema di belakangnya. Jihoon tidak perduli. Dia tetap memeluk kepala Soonyoung dan menangis sambil menjerit.

Bahkan laki—laki disampingnya ikut menangis.

Jihoon bisa merasakan seseorang menariknya berbalik dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil nya. Jihoon tetap menangis keras. Seungkwan lah yang memeluknya. Dan Jihoon tau, Vernon, Mingyu dan beberapa orang lain sedang berusaha mengangkat Soonyoung,

"Soonyoung ku, Seungkwan.. Soonyoungku.."

Jihoon mengisak keras di pelukan Seungkwan. Seungkwan ikut menangis sambil mengusap—usap punggung Jihoon. Wonwoo berada di samping mereka, tak sanggup untuk berbuat apa—apa, dia hanya menangis melihat Soonyoung dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil dan semakin menangis melihat Jihoon yang benar—benar terlihat terpukul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana!? BAGAIMANA DENGAN KEADAAN ANAKKU!? DIA BAIK—BAIK SAJA KAN?! DIA—"

"—Maafkan kami, nyonya.. Kami sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kami. Kepalanya mengalami pendarahan yang sangat banyak, dia kekurangan banyak darah dan otak belakangnya mengalami kontruksi keras. Tuhan sangat menyayangi nya, nyonya. Tuhan memanggilnya dan dia… Dia sudah pergi."

Nyonya Kwon dengan seketika ambruk dan untung saja ada Mingyu di belakangnya. Menangkap tubuh wanita baya itu.

Jihoon tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia mengisak sambil menerobos masuk dan mendapati dua orang suster sedang melepaskan alat bantu Soonyoung untuk hidup.

Jihoon melotot ke arah mereka dengan mata memerah.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya?! PASANG KEMBALI!? BAGAIMANA SOONYOUNG KU BISA TANPA ALAT—ALAT ITU!? PASANG KEMBALI!"

"Aghassi, Pasien sudah—"

"—PASANG KEMBALI! PASANG! KAU—"

"—DIA SUDAH PERGI, JIHOON! Soonyoung sudah pergi, tak ada gunanya kita tetap memaksakannya."

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo yang baru saja memotongnya. Dia tertawa diantara tangisnya. Kakinya terseret mendekati Soonyoung yang terbaring kaku disana. Wajahnya semakin putih. Matanya tertutup natural. Tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa Soonyoung sudah pergi ke alam yang jauh disana.

Tangannya dia gunakan untuk membelai pipi Soonyoung.

Dingin.

Jihoon tak bisa merasakan kehangatan lagi pada Soonyoung. Jihoon kembali meneteskan air matanya. Kenyataan sangat susah untuk di terimannya dan dia sangat tidak bisa menerima nya.

"Kuatlah Jihoon.. Kuatlah.."

Kini Seungkwan yang berbicara. Mereka berdua memeluk Jihoon yang kini sedang meronta dan menjerit bahwa Soonyoung masih hidup. Dia menjeritkan rasa bersalah dan rasa egoisnya.

Bahkan Nyonya Kwon saja miris melihatnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan langsung memeluk perempuan yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Seungkwan dan Wonwoo menyingkir atas pemikiran mereka sendiri. Membiarkan ibunda Soonyoung itu memeluk Jihoon erat dengan kondisi sama—sama menangis. Nyonya Kwon juga merasa sakit. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari yang Jihoon rasakan. Tapi, Nyonya Kwon tau, Jihoon butuh seorang untuk topangan. Nyonya Kwon tau mereka berhubungan selama 7 tahun, dan Nyonya Kwon tau bagamana terpukulnya Jihoon. Sama rasanya seperti saat dia kehilangan suami kesayangannya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Jihoon menangkap sesuatu melingkar di jari manis Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Sama sekali. Jihoon sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia hanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Tapi tatapan matanya kosong. Bahkan saat orang—orang di pemakaman ini menyanyikan lagu—lagu kebesaran—Nya dan kepergian kekasihnya, dia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Hanya diam. Menatap foto Soonyoung yang ada di depan batu dengan tulisan nama 'Kwon Soonyoung' disana.

Jihoon merasa hatinya hancur. Sangat hancur.

Semua kenangannya bersama Soonyoung terputar jelas di kepalanya, dan dia tidak bisa merasakan hidup lagi.

Jihoon merasa ingin mengganti nyawanya dengan Soonyoung. Kalau bisa, Jihoon bahkan ingin mendonorkan jantungnya pada Soonyoung agar Soonyoung tetap hidup.

Semua karena nya. Kalau saja dia tidak melempar boneka beruang itu. Kalau saja dia tidak egois dan memeluk boneka itu seperti yang Soonyoung katakan, Soonyoung tidak mungkin ada di bawah tanah sekarang..

Semua salahnya, dan dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya lagi

Upacara pemakaman selesai, diakhiri dengan Doa yang sudah di ajarkan Bapa mereka. Jihoon ikut berdoa. Bahkan sambil menangis.

Hanya dialah yang masih menangis. Nyonya Kwon tampak tegar dan sudah merelakan kepergian Soonyoung. Begitu juga dengan sahabat—sahabat mereka. Semua tetap berusaha untuk tegar. Merelakan Soonyoung.

Setelah berdoa, sebagian orang mulai pergi kembali ke kediaman masing—masing. Meninggalkan Jihoon, Ibu Soonyoung, Mingyu, Vernon, Wonwoo, Chan adik satu—satunya Soonyoung dan Seungkwan.

Mereka semua menata makam Soonyoung dengan tatapan sendu. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika Soonyoung, laki—laki yang ceria, ramah dan selalu tersenyum itu, sudah pergi mendahului mereka. Bahkan mendahului ibunya sendiri. Chan masih menahan tangisnya. Dia sangat menyayangi Soonyoung, meskipun mereka sering terlibat pertengkaran kecil.

Seungkwan mengusap punggung Jihoon, dan Wonwoo mengusap kepala Chan.

Chan menatap Jihoon yang kini masih menatap kosong makam kakak tercintanya itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon.

"Noona, jangan menangis lagi, ne.." Chan berujar dengan suara bergetar. Jihoon sedikit tersentak sebelum mengangguk dan memeluk Chan balik. Seungkwan tampak menahan tangisnya. Dan Wonwoo bahkan sudah menangis kecil di dada Mingyu.

Nyonya Kwon tersenyum tipis. Saat Chan melepas pelukannya, Nyonya Kwon datang kembali dan memberikan pucuk kepala Jihoon sebuah usapan.

"Datanglah kerumah, Jihoonie.. Eomma menunggu.."

Nyonya Kwon lalu mendaratkan kecupan ke pucuk kepala Jihoon sebelum menarik tangan Chan untuk pulang.

Giliran Wonwoo yang memberinya kekuatan. Dia memeluk Jihoon dengan sedikit terisak. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Jihoon dan menghapus air mata Jihoon yang terus mengalir keluar.

"Harus kuat, Jihoon.. Harus kuat.." Itu suara Seungkwan. Dia ikut memeluk Jihoon.

Mingyu diam melihat sahabatnya yang dipeluk oleh istri nya dan Seungkwan itu. Bohong jika Mingyu tidak merasa sakit. Melihat Jihoon seperti ini juga membuatnya sakit. Jihoon adalah sahabat kesayangannya setelah Vernon dan Soonyoung.

Dia lalu menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukan setelah lepas dari pelukan para wanita nya dan Vernon. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada nya. Mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat sambil mengusap—usap punggung Jihoon.

"Kau tau kami tetap bersama mu, Jihoon. Datang lah ke tempat kami.." Vernon berucap setelah mengusap kepala Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda terimakasih. Setelahnya, ke—4 sahabatnya itu pergi menuju mobil masing—masing dan pergi ke kediaman mereka.

Jihoon masih disana. Menatap makam Soonyoung dengan mata berkaca.

"Aku mencintai mu.. Soonyoungie.."

Jihoon mencium sebentar batu makam Soonyoung sebelum kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke apartemen kita. Aku masih sangat merindukanmu. Aku minta izin untuk mengambil baju bekas mu, sayang.. Aku masih merindukan aroma mu.."

Jihoon menghapus air mata yang kembali turun.

"Terimakasih… Soonyoung."

.

.

.

Jihoon masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menatap kosong hamparan pemakaman di depannya sebelum matanya menangkap Boneka Beruang di samping kanan. Boneka Beruang itu. Boneka pemberian Soonyoung. Bahkan masih ada corak darah disana. Dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak mempersalahkannya, dan tidak akan mencucinya. Karena itu darah Soonyoung.

Dia membaca sekali lagi border tulisan yang ada di perut boneka itu. Sebelum menempatkan boneka itu di pangkuannya.

Jihoon merasa ingin menangis lagi. Matanya kembali berair mengingat alasan dirinya dan Soonyoung bertengkar saat itu. Hanya karena Jihoon tidak mau memeluk boneka di depannya ini.

"Maafkan aku, sayang.." Jihoon membisik getar sebelum memeluk erat boneka itu.

Tapi…

"Will you marry me, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon membolakan matanya yang semakin berair. Dia melepaskan boneka itu dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Itu kan suara…

Dia menarik lagi boneka itu ke dalam pelukannya yang erat. Dan..

"Will you marry me, Jihoonie?"

..Suara Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengeluarkan air matanya dan kembali mengisak keras. Dia kembali memeluk boneka pemberian almarhum kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Membiarkan boneka itu mengeluarkan suara Soonyoung secara berulang—ulang. Membiarkan tangisnya jatuh mengenai boneka itu.

Jadi ini alasan Soonyoung menyuruhnya memeluk boneka ini?

Kenapa dia sangat bodoh? Kenapa dia sangat egois? Kenapa dia sangat kikir?

Mata kecil Jihoon menangkap sesuatu di leher berpita si boneka. Dia membuka karton tipis itu dan membacanya dengan nafas bergetar.

 _ **Jihoonie, buka kancing yang ada di belakang boneka beruang ini.. Sesuatu yang besar menunggu mu. Ingat, jangan menangis, ya! Kekekeke~**_

— _ **Soonyoungie kekasih Jihoon yang paling tampan—**_

Jihoon tersenyum tipis di tengah tangis nya. Soonyoung benar—benar lucu dan imut.

Dia lalu membalikkan boneka itu, dan membuka relsleting yang ternyata memang ada disana. Dia membukanya perlahan tapi pasti. Dan Jihoon tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya saat melihat Kotak Beludru kecil bewarna merah. Membukanya dan bahkan menangis semakin menjadi—jadi.

"… _ **Aku tidak ingin yang terlalu indah. Aku mau yang sederhana, bahkan jika tidak ada permata ataupun apapun aku tidak apa—apa. Aku hanya ingin ada nama nya di sisi dalam cincin ku. Dan nama ku di sisi dalam cincin nya.."**_

Ada tulisan 'KSY' disana, dan bentuknya sama persis dengan yang Jihoon lihat di jari manis Soonyoung saat itu.

.

.

.

Jihoon tetap memeluk boneka itu, bahkan saat dia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Soonyoung dan dirinya. Membiarkan boneka itu terus bersuara dan membiarkan hatinya berkali—kali mengiyakan.

Jihoon membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan ternyata passwordnya masih sama, tanggal ulang tahunnya dengan Soonyoung.

Dia masuk kedalam sambil terus memeluk boneka yang menjadi kesayangannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi langkahnya seketika terhenti.

Ruangan ini penuh dengan balon berbentuk hati. Centre nya bertuliskan 'KSY x LJH' dan Jihoon bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir lagi.

Bahkan semakin mengalir saat menangkap sebuah objek di tengah—tengah dinding samping kamarnya. Objek itu sangat indah, terkesan mewah juga sederhana. Jihoon tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya dan jatuh terduduk di bawah, Dia menangis keras sambil menatap objek itu. Matanya membaca tulisan yang ada di balon atas objek itu lalu menangis bahkan lebih keras.

"… _ **Gaun dengan warna putih berkilau. Tidak terlalu terbuka.. Aku menginginkan simpul bunga yang berkilau dengan warna soft pink di tepi pinggang kanan ku.. Beberapa renda di lengan dan juga selayar di belakang.. Aku ingin selayar nya melebihi tinggi badan ku… Aku tidak suka yang terlalu mewah. Aku suka yang sederhana"**_

.

.

.

 **Aku yang mendesainnya sendiri sayang. Aku memakai ukuran mu yang lama, Karena kau tidak mau bertemu denganku. Semoga muat dan kita bisa langsung menentukan tempat pernikahan kita. Kau suka pantai, kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pada akhirnya, Soonyoung memang benar—benar membuatnya terkejut. Benar—benar terkejut hingga dia sangat ingin mengakhiri hidupnya karena keboodohannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **A/N**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Gagal sedih wkwkwk.. Ini ff panjang amat, long shot, sampe 6k an wordsnya, maafin kalo ngebosenin. Dan kalo udah baca, review ya, pengen tau apakah aku bener2 udah berhasil nguras emosi kalian wkwkwk… Bacanya sambil denger Joy ft. Lim Seung Ong — Always In My Heart (SMSTATION) coba.. hehe ngga nyambung ya?makasih dah baca, love u allllllll**


	2. PENGUMUMAN

**PENGUMUMAN**

Hello chingu-deul

Jadi, untuk FF Always in My Heart ini, aku bawa kabar baik~

Aku membuat sequel FF ini YEAY

Ini terjadi karena awalnya aku membaca ulang ff ku yang tak seberapa ini, aku mikir, bukankah ini terlalu tragis? Jihoon hanya ingin mengharapkan kebahagiaan tapi kenapa akhirnya dia menjadi orang yang paling sedih? Hahaha rasanya aneh karena aku mengomentari diriku sendiri.

Jadi, setelah berkutat kurang lebih sebulan, aku akhirnya bisa membuat sequel FF ini, aku sebenarnya sudah hampir menyelesaikan sequelnya, jadi aku rasa aku bisa update rutin hehehe.

Ini bakal jadi ff ter – complicated bikinan ku hahaha, aku bikinnya dengan banyak unsur drama, beda banget sama ff ku yang lain LOL

Ini announcement yang melampirkan chap 1 hahahahaaaa

Okay, yang terakhir, pls, aku sangat sedih kadang melihat viewers story ku yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan review ku. Aku merasa sangat senang jika mendapatkan review dan apalagi kalau review itu 'membangun', jadi pls, review sehabis membaca


	3. Trust Me Chap - 1

" _ **Dia mau yang sederhana, Soon. Harus ada inisial namamu di sisi dalam cincinnya. Aku rasa, emas putih bukan pilihan yang buruk."**_

" _ **...Ah soal gaun! Dia suka yang bewarna putih, sedikit pita di pinggang, dan memakai selayar yang sangat panjang. Aku akan menunjukanmu desainer yang terbagus dan tercepat dalam menyelesaikannya. Tidak pernah gagal sekalipun, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu. Omong – omong, apakah semua sudah cukup jelas? Atau belum? Aku dan Seungkwan masih bisa menanyakannya lagi kalau kau mau?"**_

" _ **...Umm, Soonyoung, soal ukuran gaunnya, mungkin kau bisa memakai ukuran Jihoon baru – baru ini? Dia tidak mengalami kenaikan berat badan, kurasa. Anak itu bahkan terlihat semakin kurus, setidaknya kebesaran lebih baik daripada kekecilan."**_

" _ **Oh iya! Coba cari tau tentang beach wedding, Soon! Jihoon memang selalu memekik saat melihat film yang pernikahannya diadakan di pantai."**_

" _ **Kapan kau mau menemuinya? Aku sarankan, saat pernikahan aku dan Wonwoo saja. Dia takkan bisa menolak,"**_

" _ **Kau harus berhasil kali ini, Soon! Aku dan Seungkwan menunggu undangan kalian! Setelah itu, buatkan kami keponakan yang lucu – lucu, ya!"**_

 _ **Title**_

 **Trust Me.**

 _ **Author**_

 **Crabstick17**

 _ **Cast(s)**_

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **Kwon Hoshi**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **And the other…**

 _ **Genre**_

 **Romance—Drama**

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **Semua milik Tuhan**_

 _ **Summary**_

 **Jihoon pindah ke Jepang demi membuat pikiran dan hati nya tenang. Itu di tahun ke tiga, saat Jihoon bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menyerupai kekasihnya itu. "—Namaku Sakigawa Hoshi.."** **.** **SEQUEL OF ALWAYS IN MY HEART! /SOONHOON/HOWOO/HOHOON/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

Hari ini begitu cerah. Matahari bersinar terang memancarkan kehangatannya. Semua orang berlalu – lalang melakukan aktifitasnya. Tak terkecuali Lee Jihoon, yang sudah berjalan ke stasiun kereta, hendak berangkat ke tempat kerja nya.

Tapi wajah itu tak secerah matahari yang hangat. Wajah itu terlihat datar, dan gelap. Itulah yang terjadi pada Jihoon 3 tahun belakangan ini.

Tak ada Jihoon yang selalu mengoceh, tak ada Jihoon yang selalu mempertahankan senyum manisnya, walaupun ada musuh bebuyutannya di depannya. Tak ada Jihoon yang selalu mempertahankan tawa manisnya. Lee Jihoon yang ceria sudah musnah, tepat setelah Soonyoung tiada.

Setelah kepergian Soonyoung, Jihoon memutuskan menerima promosi jabatan dari kantornya. Dengan syarat, dia harus pindah ke Jepang. Tentu saja Jihoon langsung menyetujuinya. Bukan karena Jihoon mengejar jabatan itu, tapi karena dia ingin pergi dari Korea. Dia ingin pergi dari kenangannya bersama Soonyoung. Bukan karena Jihoon tak mencintainya lagi. Bukan. Jihoon bahkan berniat menjadi single seumur hidupnya karena dia tidak akan mencintai orang lain lagi. Dia hanya mencintai Soonyoung. Dia pergi karena lelah harus menangis di tiap harinya.

Dia pindah ke negeri sakura itu dengan membawa hampir seluruh barang – barangnya, dan.. dan boneka pemberian Soonyoung.

Bicara soal hadiah pemberian Soonyoung, Jihoon tak menyia – nyiakan semuanya. Gaunnya dia simpan di rumah ibunya, cincinnya dia pakai di jari manisnya. Dan boneka nya, dia bawa ke Jepang, diletakkan di tempat tidurnya.

Tak sedikit pun dia ingin melupakan Soonyoung, jadi dia membawa boneka itu.

Jihoon masuk ke dalam kereta yang baru saja membuka pintu otomatisnya. Mengambil tempat di paling ujung, tempat dimana dia biasanya berdiri. Setelah sampai disana, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengusir kebosanan yang mungkin melanda.

Bahkan wallpaper Handphonenya masih wajah nya dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon tersenyum lirih melihatnya.

"Semakin hari aku semakin merindukanmu, Soonyoung.." Jihoon melirih dari dalam hati. Lalu memutuskan membuka sosial medianya, mencoba melihat apa yang terbaru dari teman – temannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Jihoon – san!" _(*Ohayou : Selamat pagi)_

Jihoon seketika langsung menengok ke asal suara, dan langsung membungkuk hormat.

Ternyata itu atasannya, " _Ohayou mo_ , Sakigawa – san."

Lelaki yang sudah baya itu tertawa kecil melihat kesopanan Jihoon. "Terlalu formal, Jihoon."

Membuat Jihoon membalas tawanya dengan senyuman kecil, "Tentu harus, pak."

Laki – laki itu tertawa lagi, "Sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku mau berterimakasih atas kerjasama dan kesopanan yang kau berikan selama ini kepadaku. Kau sangat membantuku saat masa jabatanku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu layaknya anakku sendiri."

Jihoon kembali membungkuk, " _Arigato Gozaimasu_ , sir!" _(*Arigatou Gozaimasu : Terimakasih)_

"Aku sangat bersyukur kau di promosikan dari Korea ke Jepang dan menjadi Buchouku. Ah, semoga kau betah dengan atasanmu nanti, Jihoon." _(*Buchou : Manager bagian)_

Jihoon tersenyum formal, atasannya ini memang sangat baik, dan karena umurnya yang semakin tua, dia memutuskan untuk resign dan menikmati sisa hidupnya. Dan Jihoon juga mendengar berita simpang siur, bahwa yang menggantikan atasannya ini adalah putra kandung nya sendiri.

"Putra anda pasti sama seperti anda, tentu saja saya akan betah"

Laki – laki di depannya malah tertawa, itu membuat Jihoon bingung. Apakah atasannya ini mengiyakan kata – kata Jihoon, atau malah mengolok – oloknya karena sok tau?

"Ya benar, dia sangat mirip denganku, pada saat umur 30 tahun. Dia sangat perfeksionis dan sedikit arogan, seperti saat aku masih muda. Bagaimanapun dia berlaku, tetap pertahankan dirimu, Jihoon. Perusahaan membutuhkan orang yang sangat ulet seperti mu"

Jihoon membungkukkan badannya hormat sekali lagi, "Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, pak!"

oOo

" _Ohayou_ , Jihoon!"

Jihoon membalas sapaan temannya itu dengan senyuman kecilnya, dia lalu menundukan badannya sedikit, " _Ohayou mo_ , Seokmin – ah!"

Oh, itu Seokmin. Dia adalah orang Korea asli sama seperti Jihoon. Tapi Seokmin sudah berada di Jepang saat dia masih 18 tahun. Ya! Seokmin pindah ke sini karena harus berkuliah di Jepang! Jadi Seokmin melanjutkan pekerjaannya di Jepang juga, karena dia menyukai dan mencintai Jepang. Meskipun orang tua nya sedikit memaksanya untuk kembali ke korea, dia tidak mau. Apalagi saat dia menemukan seseorang yang pas di hatinya.

Seseorang itu juga sepertinya tidak mau meninggalkan Jepang, semakin membuatnya merasa nyaman di Jepang.

Ya. Lee Jihoon adalah orang yang membuatnya semakin enggan meninggalkan Jepang.

"Kau datang lebih cepat hari ini." Ucap Seokmin dengan bahasa koreanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Membuat Jihoon ikut tersenyum sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya.

"Ku dengar _Sachou_ baru akan masuk hari ini. Jadi aku ingin memberi kesan yang bagus.." _(*Sachou : Direktur)_

Seokmin mengangguk kecil, "Memang harus, ku dengar _Sachou_ yang baru ini sangat perfeksionis."

Jihoon mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya asal, memang dia sudah mendengar berita ini sejak Sakigawa— _Sachou_ yang lama— _resign_.

"—Jihoon—san! _Sachou_ yang baru memanggilmu"

Jihoon mengerutkan alisnya bingung, begitu juga dengan Seokmin. Dia menatap wanita berkebangsaan China yang memanggilnya tadi, "Dia sudah datang?"

Minghao—wanita China tadi—menganggukkan kepalanya keras, "Dari tadi. Dia sedang marah – marah karena OB memberi terlalu banyak gula ke dalam kopinya. Sebaiknya cepat – cepat, Ji. Dia mempunyai tempramen buruk sepertinya."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, tangannya langsung mengambil beberapa berkas yang memang harus di serahkannya pada sang Sachou. Lalu berjalan bersama Minghao, meninggalkan Seokmin yang khawatir sendiri.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu besar itu. Minghao mengusap bahunya pelan, "Semoga berhasil, Ji.."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sebelum mengetuk pintunya. Beberapa ketukan sebelum—"Masuk." Ya, itu adalah suara si _Sachou_. Jihoon dengan tegukan ludahnya, mendorong pintu itu. Lalu berjalan mendekati meja besar milik _Sachou_ nya.

 _Sachou_ nya sedang duduk di bangku putar itu, dan dia membelakangi Jihoon sehingga Jihoon hanya bisa melihat sandarannya.

"Anda memanggil saya?"

Jihoon berujar setengah gugup.

Sepertinya _Sachou_ nya itu mendengarnya, karena Jihoon bisa menangkap sedikit pergerakan di kursi Sachounya itu. Sekitar beberapa detik lalu kursi itu berputar dan menampilkan sang _Sachou_.

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Memancarkan ketidak – percayaannya yang ketara. Beberapa detik kemudian mata Jihoon berair.

"S – Soonyoung?" Lirih Jihoon tak percaya. Matanya tetap terkunci pada _namja_ di depannya. Mata sipitnya, bibir _hamster_ nya. Itu Soonyoung – nya!

Jihoon kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia mengabaikan fakta bahwa Soonyoung sudah tenang di bawah tanah. Bahkan dia melihat Soonyoung terakhir kalinya saat pintu peti di tutup. Dia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, dia kini sudah berlari ke arah si _Sachou_ nya dan memeluknya keras.

Dia menangis. Mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya ke bahu sang Sachounya.

"Aku tau kau akan kembali, Soon! Aku tau kau takkan rela meninggalkanku sendiri!—hiks!"

Jihoon tetap menangis, tapi langsung meredakan tangisannya saat seseorang yang di peluknya itu dengan paksa melepas pelukannya. Cengkraman di kedua bahunya sangat erat hingga membuat Jihoon merasa sedikit kesakitan. Dia tetap tersenyum, bahkan saat dia melihat wajah mengeras milik _Sachou_ nya itu.

"Kau siapa?"

Perkataan dingin itu cukup membuat Jihoon merasa sakit. Matanya semakin berair. "A – Aku Jihoonie mu! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku, Soonyoung. Aku sangat merindu—"

"—Aku Hoshi. Dan demi apapun, aku tidak mengenalmu!"

"Jangan bercanda, Soonyoungie.. _Geotjimal_ "

"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa asing. Aku tidak mengerti. Dan sekali lagi ku tegaskan, aku adalah Hoshi! Sakigawa Hoshi! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu! Bagaimana bisa kau memelukku dan membasahi jasku!? Perlakuan macam apa ini!? Ah.. Jadi kau adalah _Buchou_ ku? Huh. Bagaimana bisa ayahku mempekerjakanmu?"

Jihoon menatap 'Soonyoung'nya itu dengan tatapan kecewanya. Kenyataan kembali menghantamnya. Kekasihnya sudah meninggal. Jihoon sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya. Seseorang di depannya ini hanya pria yang menyerupai kekasihnya.

Hatinya seakan tercabik. Sangat sakit!

"S – Soon—" "Berhenti mengatakan nama yang tidak ku kenal! Sudah ku katakan padamu bahwa aku Sakigawa Hoshi! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti!"

Jihoon menundukkan wajahnya, air matanya keluar dengan sangat ikut bergetar mengikuti isakannya.

Dia sangat merindukan Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya keras, bahkan Jihoon bisa merasakan anyir di bibirnya. Bibirnya sudah menjadi korban gigitannya.

" _S – Sumimasen.._ " _(*Sumimasen : Maaf)_

Jihoon tetap menunduk, isakannya bahkan semakin keras. Tangannya iya kepal dengan sangat keras. Dadanya sangat sesak. Hatinya seakan di tancapkan tombak hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dia merasa sangat terpukul. Sangat!

"Aku tidak peduli akan masalah pribadimu. Apapun yang terjadi, lebih baik kau buang. Aku ingin kau memberikan ku data selama 3 bulan ini."

Jihoon mengangguk lagi di tengah isakannya. Bahkan suaranya juga sama.

"Kau bisa keluar. Ah! Kau membuat moodku semakin hancur!"

"S – Sumimas—" "—KELUAR!"

 **oOo**

 **Aku jamin ini bakal keren. Plss review so i can update asap. Review sangat penting bagi author amatir spt saya wkwk**


End file.
